Strange Love
by GrantaireKat97
Summary: Kat is the only daughter, and last in a long line of witches and wizards, but born to two Squibs, and kept from her heritage. When she receives her letter to Hogwarts, her world changes, and is changed even more when she meets the Weasley twins, especially George. And what if they fall in love? Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

Kat walked through King's Cross, scared and confused. She pushed her cart through the mass of people, and tried to find Platform 9 3/4. She had been told that she was to be there at 11 a.m. sharp, to catch her train to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. As she continued her search, she thought about that morning when she had gotten her letter.

_It was a warm summer morning, and she had just ran down to the kitchen for breakfast when there was a rapping on the window. When she opened it, she jumped back in surprise at the sight of an owl, holding a letter. She reached out and untied it, staring at the crest on the seal. A lion, snake, badger, and eagle all surrounded a giant letter H. She let the owl back out and shut the window before traipsing down the stairs and sitting at the table, still holding the letter. As her parents walked in, she opened it, her eyes widening and eyebrows knitting together as she read the letter. 'Mum?" She asked. "Yes dear?" Her mother answered, carrying in some toast. Kat looked at the letter again. "Do you know of anyone who would send a letter to someone, telling them they had been accepted into a school of magic, as a joke?" She watched her mother think for a moment and shake her head. "Not that I recall, no. Why do you ask?" Kat handed her mother the letter, and felt her fears confirmed as her mother's face filled with shock and she set down the letter. "Kat," Her mother whispered, "We were praying they wouldn't send you this letter, but it appears our fears have returned..You're a witch."_

Kat snapped back to the present as she saw a group of people crowd around a barrier. As she walked closer, she heard the older lady, probably the mother, mutter something, and watched as the oldest boy, they were all boys in fact, made a run for the barrier and disappear. Intrigued, she walked over to the woman. "Excuse me?" The woman turned at the sound of her voice, and seeing the barn owl, smiled. "Off to Hogwarts, dear?" Kat smiled and nodded. "Yes, and do you get there through the barrier?" She felt relieved when the lady smiled and nodded in reply. "Oh thank you, ma'am" She whispered before going through the barrier like most of the boys had already done, and blinked when she found herself in another train station, with a scarlet steam engine in front of her. With a grin, she began to get ready for what she knew would probably be a long journey.

~A bit later~

Kat was now sitting in a compartment, her trunk overhead in a rack. She was staring out the window as the door opened and a set of twins with bright red hair stood there. "Are these seats taken?" One of the boys asked, and she shook her head. The twins sat down and watched her. "What's your name?" One of them asked. She looked at him and shrugged, "Kat Grantaire. You?" The first twin to speak laughed. "I'm Fred, and this is George. Weasley. We're second years, but we've never seen you, so we're assuming you're a first year?" Kat sighed and nodded. But one more look at them and she relaxed, talking with them the entire ride there. She felt like these two could be great friends..


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own NOTHING. Except Kat, but, that's obvious. Everything else belongs to Rowling. **

-The First Day-

Kat woke up in the dormitory, and went through her memories, when she woke up completely and remembered, the Sorting, her first night in a new school, and her new friends. She had been sorted into Gryffindor, which was the twins' house. That made her feel a bit better, and more accepted.

After getting dressed, she went back down to the Great Hall for breakfast. Immediately after sitting down, Fred and George came bounding over with a piece of paper. Fred handed it to her and smiled, "Your schedule. First you have Charms with Professor Flitwick." Kat smiled and nodded in thanks, as she had a piece of toast in her mouth. After finishing her plate, she stood up and waved to the twins before heading off to the Charms classroom, the beginning of a long week.

-The Quidditch Match-

Kat trudged through the rain towards the Quidditch pitch with a couple of other girls in her year. Today, Gryffindor was playing Slytherin, and seemed as though the entire school had shown up to spectate. Kat was only here for one reason. George. For some reason, she felt closer to him than Fred, and that was odd. He seemed to notice her more, and have the time to help her talk to people and make new friends.

After finding a seat in the mass of red and gold, Kat watched the match with slight interest, only to find that she did not enjoy it as much as people thought she would. Truthfully, it was a bit confusing. Deciding to just watch, and not focus on where everything was, Kat relaxed slightly, listening to Lee yell out commentation to the crowd. Soon, she fell asleep, the rain falling into her hair.  
-

A few hours later, Kat found herself in the common room, wrapped in a blanket. Confused, she looked around, and found herself staring into the warm, brown eyes of George. He smiled and sat by her. "You were asleep out there, alone. And you were soaked. So, to make sure you were safe, I brought you inside. Hopefully, you're appreciative." His eyes glinted mischeviously as he said the last part. Kat smiled and tried to reply, but could only sneeze, so she settled with giving her friend a hug, which made everything warmer. This would be a great year.

-End of Chapter 1-


End file.
